


The Past Haunted Hotaru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Please don't slouch, Hotaru. Eat every vegetable on your plate,'' Michiru said as she stood by the kitchen table and frowned.





	The Past Haunted Hotaru

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

''Please don't slouch, Hotaru. Eat every vegetable on your plate,'' Michiru said as she stood by the kitchen table and frowned.   
She viewed Hotaru slouching and never eating her vegetables. 

Michiru was eventually sick and died. 

The past haunted Hotaru as Michiru's spirit frowned near her. 

''Don't slouch. Eat vegetables.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
